Robert Gonzales (Earth-5340)
Robert Gonzales 'was a high-ranking member and temporary leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as leader of it's subdivision, G.U.N. A highly patriotic figure, and a former friend of Nick Fury, Gonzales was part of the Albatross, a faction within S.H.I.E.L.D. who disapproved of Fury's leadership over the organization, whereupon he rose to become the director's greatest and most brillant adversary. After the death of Fury at the hands of Red Skull, Gonzales also became a member of the World Security Council, leading G.U.N. into numerous black-ops operations, and wishing the position of new Director taken from Maria Hill, which he eventually achieved for one day before being killed by Red Hood during the Identity War. Biography Early Life Robert Gonzales was born in 1948, New Mexico, United States, to a higly patriotic father who fought in World War II, and a grandfather who also fought in World War I, wars were both died. Growing with the psychological pressure of servitude for his country by his mother, Robert developed an small yet xenophobic view for other countries, specially for the Soviet Union, during the begginings of the Cold War. At the age of seventeen, in 1965, Gonzales enlisted to the secret U.S.-funded organization S.H.I.E.L.D., which, at the time, was of prime importance to America against the Soviet Union. Cold War During his first year at S.H.I.E.L.D., Gonzales enbarked on several black-ops operations through the Soviet-aligned China, whereas he met Carol Rawley, the woman who would be his wife. Even though both developed feelings for one another, they couldn't afford to be together as it was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s policy not to be romantically involved with fellow agents. Osiris Squad In 1966, Gonzales, now with eighteen years old, was assigned to one of the many squads, classified as "hyper-lethal" by his peers and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. himself, Steve Rogers at the time. The squad was constituted of members Nick Fury, Sam Sawnyer, Peter Berger, the former Howling Commando Dum Dum Dugan and Gonzales himself. Mission to Romenia Russia Operation: CHARLEMAGNE Taking a Seat in the World Security Council Foundation of G.U.N. Black-Ops The ROOT Program Avengers' Crisis Rise of the Inhumans Skrull Invasion Identity War Death Personality Abilities Trivia *Based upon the character of the same name from ''Marvel's Agents of Shield and mixed with elements of the character Danzō Shimura from Naruto. *Fury and Gonzales were refered by the epitah of '''the Light and Darkness of S.H.I.E.L.D. respectively. *Although a self proclaimed and regarded well-intentioned extremist, Gonzales' actions have ironically enough made him a primary catalyst for the formation of the villainous world views of Magneto. This also made him the reason for many of the X-Men's troubles throughout much of their lives, most particular is the eventual rise of the Brotherhood of Inhumans's bitter and merciless vendetta against S.H.I.E.L.D.. He also took no shame or remorse in the usage of children for his experimentations with the Super Soldier Serum, taking from them the lives they could have live as normal children, as evidenced by Ink's feelings. Category:Earth-5340 Category:Characters of Earth-5340 Category:Males of Earth-5340 Category:Villains of Earth-5340 Category:Neutral Characters Category:G.U.N. Operatives (Earth-5340) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents (Earth-5340) Category:World Security Council Members (Earth-5340) Category:Brown Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Master Manipulator Category:Army at Disposal Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Americans Category:Americans (Earth-5340) Category:Humans (Earth-5430) Category:Humans Category:Gun Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Military Personnel Category:Team Osiris (Earth-5430) Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-5340 Category:Killed by Red Hood (Earth-5340)